Chocolate Covered Lover
by pinksunglassesandblazers
Summary: Kurt comes to learn that eating Nutella in bed with Blaine can be a very good thing.


"Do you really think this is a good idea? I hate eating in bed!"

"Kurt," Blaine says, eyeing him as he crawls onto the bed, jar of Nutella at hand. "It's just Nutella. It's not like we're eating potato chips that will leave crumbs or anything. Okay?"

"Yes. Okay. Right." Kurt sighs, snuggling into Blaine's side when he settles on the bed, plush bedspread puffing up all around them.

"What do you feel like watching?" Blaine asks. He falls back against the pillows, bringing Kurt with him and turning on the television.

"Anything that's on your Netflix queue is fine."

"Well then, _The Notebook _it is."

They are halfway through Allie and Noah kissing in the rain when Blaine brings a spoonful of Nutella from the jar on the nightstand to his mouth, the chocolate spread falling flat on his bare chest before it ever touches his lips.

Kurt elbows him in the ribs, quirks an eyebrow when Blaine looks down, chocolaty, bashful smile grazing his lips. "_Not going to make a mess_, will it?"

"Well, technically it didn't get on the bedspread," Blaine returns, smile turning into a smirk. "You could always… clean it off," he trails off with a lick of his lips.

Both Kurt's eyebrows shoot up now, an amused grin working over his features. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," Blaine bites his lip, faux bashful innocence heavy in his tone.

Kurt moves in, eyes never leaving Blaine's, and he dips his head down, licking the glop of Nutella off Blaine's chest. He licks his lips afterwards, leaning up for a kiss and Blaine bends his head down almost automatically.

His lips meet Kurt's in a sweet embrace, mouths sliding together easily. Kurt's lips are a bit sticky, but that is soon gone with the swipe of Blaine's tongue. Kurt lets his mouth falls open as if on cue, Blaine wasting no time to dip his tongue in to search and explore the sweet taste that is Kurt mixed in with chocolate and hazelnut. It's an intoxicating combination that leaves Blaine's mind whirling, making him growl deep in his throat and bring Kurt onto him, broad hands framing Kurt's strong jaw.

Kurt goes easily, straddling Blaine's thighs and grabbing on to his shoulders. They pull back and forth, a tug war of tongues and lips and heavy breaths and soon Kurt is kissing down Blaine's neck, nipping at the skin pulled tight by Blaine's collarbones and licking to soothe afterwards.

Blaine pants, hums and Kurt licks his way lower, sliding down Blaine's body and leaving Blaine to only grab at the back of Kurt's head, fingers tugging whenever Kurt sucks or bites a bit too hard.

"Um, maybe we can put that Nutella to good use," Kurt says as he licks along the soft part of Blaine's belly, sucking the soft skin past his lips.

"Hmm?" Blaine hums the question, a little bit dazed and way too engulfed in the moment to catch Kurt's drift.

"Just hand over the damn jar, Blaine."

Blaine grabs the forgotten jar for the nightstand, handing it over and sitting up on his elbows. He watches Kurt with an enticed gaze and he pulls Blaine's boxers down, rough elastic rubbing over Blaine's half hard cock and making him hiss. Blaine smiles as Kurt kisses his way up his legs, giving special attention to his inner thighs, before he stops just millimeters short of Blaine's cock and lifts himself up on his knees, leaving Blaine with a mix of curiosity and bewilderment on his face.

Kurt crawls up Blaine's body, bringing the jar of Nutella with him as he sits on Blaine's lap, pushing him back to lie on the bed. He opens, dips his finger into the Nutella and smears Blaine's stomach with it, creating a little trail from his belly button to the hard jut of his erect cock.

Blaine's breath leaves him as Kurt smiles mischievously and leans down and licks the chocolaty path, stopping right at Blaine's cock. Blaine whines when Kurt sits back up, a small whimper leaving his lips only until Kurt dips his finger into the chocolate again, spreading a line up Blaine's shaft, all the way up to the tip of his head. His eyes widen now, dark and lidded, as Kurt closes his mouth over the head of Blaine's cock. He works his way down, collecting every bit of sugary substance as his head bops up and down, coming up to lick along the slit of Blaine's dick and collecting the pre-come gathered there.

Blaine's a panting mess, chest rising and falling rapidly when Kurt finally pulls off of his cock with a loud pop. Blaine takes a minute to recollect his breathing, opening his eyes when he no longer feels the warm weight of Kurt's body on top of him. His eyes open so see Kurt undressing, hastily throwing his pajamas onto the floor. He grabs some lube from his sock drawer, coating his penis with his clean hand before he's back in bed and laying his body over Blaine's.

Kurt's weight presses Blaine into the mattress and he grabs Blaine's thigh, firm and strong, to bring his leg up to hook around Kurt's waist. Blaine hikes his leg up quickly, hands going around Kurt's neck to bring him down for a kiss, deep and dirty. Kurt thrusts forward, moaning into Blaine's mouth when their cocks rub against each other. He pushes his hips down, the delicious friction leaving Blaine slack-jawed against Kurt's mouth.

Kurt holds himself up with one hand while the other searches for the Nutella. He grabs it, only managing to spill a few drops on the comforter before he scoops up a bit and smears it over Blaine's neck, tagging his dirty fingers and binging them to Blaine's mouth, making him suck and lick them clean.

Blaine moans around Kurt's fingers when he shifts, changes the angle and soon Kurt is thrusting harder, a frenzy of groans and panted breaths echoing around the room.

Kurt pulls his hand free, nuzzles his way into Blaine's neck to lick it clean as he grinds his cock against Blaine a few more times before Blaine is coming, heaving heavy, gulped breaths. Kurt comes shortly after, come spattering and mixing with Blaine's between them. Kurt leans up to kiss Blaine, slow and languid, before he pulls away, nuzzles Blaine's nose and smiles, happy and sated.

"No food in bed, huh," Blaine teases and Kurt slaps his shoulder halfheartedly.

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
